Our little secret REMIX
by Chrystel Malfoy-Potter
Summary: Somehow, Vongola wasn't very thorough when doing their background research on Nana, otherwise, they would have found out about her military background. If neither Vongola nor CEDEF will do something to protect her child, then she will!


**Disclaimer: **Much to my dismay, I don't own _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_ be it the manga and/or the anime. That doesn't mean I wouldn't want to try and play with some of the characters.

**Warnings:** Slash, completely Au and a lot of OOC. So please, if you don't like it, then there is a perfect little button that means "GO BACK".

I also have no military background and all my info is taken from the internet, so please forgive my beginner mistakes. ^^

**AN:** Now, I know I shouldn't write anything else since I should update some of my other stories, but I need to take my mind off things.

This little idea popped up after I read a story called "Our little secret" by **AnarchistMongoose**. So please, if you interested, please read her/his oneshot to get the idea behind this story.

_I have already asked __**AnarchistMongoose**__ if I could expand this story and got the permission needed, so don__'__t thing I did a copy/paste of the other story._

I promise to finish a new translated chapter from "Memories", but between school (with big projects on the same due date) and Real Life, I lost a bit my motivation to write/translate. But I will continue my stories and finish a project asked by a friend, **bigman77**.

_Don__'__t worry, I have the plot on paper, all I need are the words! _

**Pairing:** 1827 (at first, before) 182769 (main pairing), with Various!27, 8059, Reborn/Colonello, …

**Summary:** Somehow, Vongola wasn't very thorough when doing their background research on Nana, otherwise, they would have found out about her military background. If neither Vongola nor CEDEF will do something to protect her child, then **she will!**

"**Japanese****"**

"_Foreign language that will be explained later in dialogues__"_

**Word-Count: 1,872 words (including the title). **

**Our little secret**

**Chapter 1: The Project**

**Project Sparrow-Hawk**

**Date: ****1****7 June 19XX**

**Description: The goal is to gather thirty promising children between the ages of fifteen and twenty, all from a military background, in order to train them and create the premise for an international squadron for the United Nations. **

**Countries participating with names of participants (numbers of participants will be indicated in between parenthesis):**

**- ****Australia**** (2): ****Sarah Parker**** and ****Peter Rogers****.**

**- ****China****(4): Hui Jie; Dai Li; Liang Li and Hu Ning.**

**- ****Egypt (1): Ali Bakhoum****.**

**- France (2): Fran****ç****ois-Xavier de Lacvivier and Pierre Dupond.**

**- ****Ireland (1): Sean Locke.**

**- ****Italy**** (****1): Federico Ferrari.**

**- ****Japan**** (3): Kohaku Hibari; Nana Suzuki and Ai Yamada.**

**- ****Korea****(3): Dong Kim Lee; Ji Kim Lee and Hwan Kim Park.**

**- ****Russia****2): Arkady Abramovitch and Vlad Yolkov****.**

**- ****Spain (2): Miguel L****ó****pez and Pedro Rivera.**

**- ****United Kingdom (4): Henry Blackstone; Harold ****"****Harry****" ****McTosh; Catherine Smith and Paul Winterslide.**

**- ****United States of America****(5): Ben Burner; Jane Carter; Jim Carter; Melody Mitchell and Luke Walker.**

This paper, in a simple A4 format, written on both sides, was being re-read by the general in charge of such a program. This was only a basis for the project that he had created and was currently overseeing. The paper he had was what he was about to propose to the board for the potential members and investors. If the project worked well, he would have his name written in the stone's of time!

Taking a deep breath, he stood from his desk, taking the general overview paper (along with a small USB key for his presentation) and strode through the door towards the meeting. He had history to write, and by Jove, he will do it.

This no-name general did write History, but not the normal, every-day occurrence that one would learn in school. No, it was the kind only the shadows could recall, and by shadows, I mean the Underworld.

With one simple action, the Underworld changed far faster than if things had been left like that. For this time, in the not so distant future, a mother will have the tools at her disposal to protect her child (with the utmost secrecy to boot).

To bad Nono's Hyper Intuition couldn't warn him that something was … _different_ about his External Advisor's girlfriend when they first met. Otherwise, he would have saved up on headache pills just for the future years when he wanted to have Tsunayoshi Sawada as the Decimo for the Vongola family due to certain circonstances of fate.

— "_Life is what happens to you while you're busy making other plans.__" _**Allen Saunders**_ —_

**Eleven years later. **

**Namimori, Japan. **

A beautiful, young woman was busily humming in the kitchen as she chopped merrily her various ingredients to add to her pots and pans already humming their cheerful song of being cooked. She moved gracefully across the kitchen floor, from the stove to the oven to the counter and back.

You could practically see the sun shining from behind her as her smile illuminated the room. And why would such a lovely lady be so happy, you may ask? Why, it's because her beloved husband was back home after such a long wait! Her adorable husband who worked as a construction worker over-sea was here with his boss for the week.

Giggling to herself, she was about to take the cake from the oven when she saw the adorable head of her son peaking from the doorway.

"Tsu-kun, are you hungry right now?" Seeing that her son nodded his little head, she continued with her cheerful voice. "Alright then. Why don't you set the table why I'll go get your father and his guest, alright?"

"Ok, Mama," chirped her cute boy. Now, if only her four year old boy wasn't so afraid of everything, then she was sure that he would be a heartbreaker among his classmates. Oh well, she was sure that Iemitsu will quickly rectify that.

Swiftly, she went up the stairs to where her husband and his boss, his name was Timoteo if she wasn't mistaken, were not having a private discussion. She was about to know when she heard the name of her son being mentioned. Quickly, she stilled her fist as her face took a more serious look, she was quite curious to know why her husband and his boss would be discussing about her son _in private and in another language!_

"…_refuse. No way will my adorable son and my darling wife be drawn into our world." _

That was Iemistu's voice, so dangerous and suave. If she wasn't trying to be discrete, Nana would have squealed in delight!

"_I see, Iemitsu. However, you do know that one day, your son, Tsunayoshi, may have to join the Family since you are my External Advisor. Better train him now before it's too late."_

The funny thing was that they were speaking in Italian, thinking they were so discrete about their conversation. It was just to bad that one of Nana's closest friend was Italian and had taught her when he found out who she was dating. According to Federico, if she was dating a stranger, especially someone from one of the greatest Mafia families, then she better understand the "hidden" conversations when spoken before her. It could someday help her.

'How ironic that he was right,' thought Nana sighed softly. Then, her husband's next sentence made her blood run cold.

"_Even if that's true, we'll cross that bridge when the time comes. Until then, I refuse to train Tsuna. Everything will be fine, you'll see."_

Like hell everything will be alright! Nana decided that enough was enough, a smile plastered on her face as a throbbing vein was the only thing that showed her discontent. Raising her hand, she knocked with much more force than she would have.

"Iemitsu," she practically chirped, "Timoteo, lunch is ready."

The door was wrenched open as her husband rushed to answer her. The next couple of minutes passed as the couple starting sweet nothing to each other. Timoteo, knowing how they could be, quietly went down the stairs to see how Tsunayoshi was doing. It was fortunate that he did so, otherwise the cake in the oven would have been overcooked and burned.

The lovey-dovey couple didn't even realised that their guest had left them alone when they came back into the kitchen, arm-in-arm. They all sat down to eat the delicious meal that Nana had prepared with all her love.

Tsuna was the only one to notice that his mama was a little more tense than usual. Behind that smiling facade was the fierce thoughts on how to protect her son. Only one thing was certain, she will be training him once Iemitsu left once more for his oh-so-secretive Mafia business.

Really, that man could be so naive when it concerned his family! If Federico hadn't warned her about Iemitsu belonging to the Vongola Family, she wouldn't have taken necessary precautions to protect herself when Tsuna was born. Not to mention the help she received from her best friend and leader of the local Yakuza gangs. Otherwise, Iemitsu feeble protection (in order to lower chances of someone finding out the location of his family) would have not been able to stop the fifty first assassination attempts during Tsuna's first years. The assassination attempts slowed down to be practically nil by Tsuna's third birthday. Ah, the good old days when she could still sharpen her talents!

— "_Fate is like a strange, unpopular restaurant filled with odd little waiters who bring you things you never asked for and don't always like.__"_**Lemony Snicket**** —**

A week later, after her husband and his boss returned to Italy for work, Nana phoned someone she had often mentioned to her husband, yet never officially introduced.

"_Hello_" came the italian voice through the phone.

"_Hello Federico._" Nana's English had very much improved since she had joined the project, much better than any standard Japanese. It was, after all, the standard language that had been employed during her time in the project. Even if most of the children knew roughly about three to four languages. "_It would seem that Iemitsu will not be training Tsunayoshi after all._"

With that single sentence (and a long-time friendship), her fellow brother-in-arm, Federico Ferrari, understood what she was asking of him. "_Of course I'll help you, Nana dearest. Anything for my cute little Kohai._" Federico had intentionally employed the Japanese word for _protégé _in his English conversation as he knew perfectly well she would understand what he meant. "_I'll come as soon as I can to help you train him. Besides, I think that my nephew needs to socialise a little more, that Vongola Mansion is definitely not a good place to develop healthy human skills. He's starting to get angrier a bit too easily for my taste._"

"_But of course!_" Exclaimed out loud Nana, a bit too loudly judging from the little head of her adorable son peaking out from under the table where he had been peacefully playing. "_I would be happy to meet the often-mentioned Xanxus. I'm sure that he'll make an excellent big brother for Tsuna, once the ice is broken of course._"

"_Of course_" came the amused tone of the man through the phone. "_Then I'll be coming to Japan in about three months. I still have to finish my current duty and negotiate with my nephew's adopted father so that I can take him on this little trip. Should I bring back a couple of souvenirs?_"

"_You already know the answer to that question. I'll be needing some bullets for an MKB-42, a PP-2000 and a modified FN Five-Seven for Tsuna who will be needing a smaller gun to train._" The quick reply didn't need any thinking at all.

"Understood," Federico now spoke in Japanese. "But you do know that the first two will be a bit difficult to find in Italy? I'll be needing to go to Russia."

"You'll think of something. Cia-cia Federico."

"_Ciaossu,_" the reply was just as warm as Nana's, affectionally mixing the Japanese and Italian words for _Hello _and _ Good-by. _"I'll be seeing you again soon with Xanxus. Just so you know, his favorite food is steak at the moment."

"Noted down and ready to be served on the first night." Nana teased her friend gently. "Now, I have to start my lessons with my little Tsu-kun, so see you in three months."

As soon as the dial tone was heard, Nana called another old friend of hers. She was sure that Kohaku would be interested to know that her son will be starting his first steps as a omnivore, just like his mother. A great plus in the man's voice since, for some reason, he kept on saying that Kyoya, Kohaku's son, will be serving Tsunayoshi in the not so distant future.

Stifling a laughter before her friend picked-up, Nana couldn't have foreseen how true that statement would be. Life was funny in that sort of way.

— _What__'__s meant to be will always find a way.__"_** Trisha****Yearwood **—

**AN: Well, here is the first chapter of my newest creation. I hope you guys liked it, since I'm becoming quite hooked up to the world of KHR. I know that Super!Tsuna has often been created, but I've never really seen a Super!Tsuna with a Kick-Ass!Nana fic. **

**And since you guys may be wondering about all theses new OCS, check out their little army file (starting from the first year in KHR, hence eighteen years later of the beginning of Project Sparrow-Hawk) that I will be posting at the end of every chapter. Their will be between three and four profiles that will be posted. **

**However, since I know that each profile will be difficult to create, here is a little bonus for you all. I'll be allowing you to create the profile for any of the OCs, and send it to me. You can choose however you want, as long as you follow the following format for the presentation as you will soon see. **

**PM me them, or post it in a review, and I'll be adding it at the end of one of the following chapters.**

**Thank you for reading the beginning of this fic. I hope you will enjoy the rest of it, and leave a little review. **

**Name**: Nana Suzuki

**Age**: 34 years old

**Nationality**: Japanese

**Rank**: Major **MOS/ASI**: Special Forces Weapons/Sniper

**Blood** **Type**: O

**Height**: 155 cm **Weight**: 45 kg

**Eyes**: Light Brown **Hair**: Dark Brown

**Likes**: Omelettes **Dislikes**: Spiders and snakes.

**Bio**:

_Nana Suzuki was born in the Yamaguchi prefecture in Chuugoku Region, to General Taiki Suzuki of the Air Self-Defence Force. At the age of fifteen, she was chosen as one of the three Japanese representatives for Project Sparrow-Hawk. Five years later, the project closed and she decided retire from active duty where she met her husband, Iemitsu Sawada. A year later, her son, Tsunayoshi Sawada, is born. _

_Nana Suzuki is on the volunteer list in case of war. _

**Name**: Kohaku Hibari

**Age**: 34 years old

**Nationality**: Japanese

**Rank**: Colonel **MOS/ASI**: Combat Specialist (Counter Intelligence)

**Blood** **Type**: B

**Height**: 165 cm **Weight**: 63 kg

**Eyes**: Light Grey **Hair**: Black

**Likes**: Naps and cute, prickly animals **Dislikes**: Liars and late-people

**Bio**:

_Kohaku Hibari was born in the small town known as Namimori, in the Yamaguchi prefecture, Chuugoku Region. His father is a powerful figure in the Underworld, while his mother is the daughter of a Japanese politician who has the ear of the Prime Minister.__ Joining the Junior Branch of the military very young to help his father__'__s career, he quickly rose through the ranks, before being recruiter for project Sparrow-Hawk. Striking a friendship with the two other members of his ethnic group, he took on the un-official role to protect the two females, even after the project had been shut down. _

_He now leads the prominent Yakuza Branch of Japan, with his son wanting to follow his footsteps, but with his own group that will rival his father__'__s. _

**Name**: Ai Yamada

**Age**: 32 years old

**Nationality**: Japanese

**Rank**: Major **MOS/ASI**: Cryptologic Network Warfare Specialist (Electronic Warfare Specialiste)

**Blood** **Type**: A

**Height**: 157 cm **Weight**: 46 kg

**Eyes**: Green **Hair**: Light Brown

**Likes**: Computers **Dislikes**: People who don't respect machines

**Bio**:

_Ai Yamada was born in Kellling, in the North Norfolk district, UK. She returned to Japan when she was three due to her father__'__s work as the Military Ambassador, where she soon became enamoured with computers. She was recruited for Project Sparrow-Hawk du to her computer skills as one of the youngest participants at the age of 14. _

_When the project shut down, she joined the British Military as one of the Japanese Liaison. There, she met her future husband, a widower by the name of Arthur Budding. She is currently MIA in Afghanistan with her husband, for the past eight years, hence why her step-son, Spanner, has been raised by his paternal grandfather in Italy. She was the one to have passed down her loan of programming as a mother-son bonding experience. _

**Name**: Federico Ferrari

**Age**: 38 years old

**Nationality**: Italian

**Rank**: Colonel **MOS/ASI**: Special Forces Medical (DMS Administrator)

**Blood** **Type**: 0

**Height**:176 cm **Weight**: 66 kg

**Eyes**: Brown **Hair**: Blond

**Likes**: Weapons and his "nephew" **Dislikes**: Those that are quick to judge

**Bio**:

_Federico Ferrari was born in __Anguillara Sabazia__, Italy, in one of the poorest part of the town. Since his family often worked hard, Federico was the one to watch over the neighbourhood children, especially a young girl by the name of Esmerelda. He joined the Military in order to create a better future, as part of the experimental program for young soldiers, before being transferred to the international project Sparrow-Hawk where he met a person that he will share a life-time friendship, Nana Suzuki. _

_Even though he is far away, Federico has kept constant contact with his __"__family__" __back home, especially after the birth out of wedlock of his nephew (even if not by blood) Xanxus. Even if he can__'__t always be there, Federico tried to be a positif influence on the young boy, who seemed to be intricately linked to the Italian Mafia. _


End file.
